


XXOO

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ellick, I wanna hide writing that part, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Soft Ellick, Soft Ellie Bishop, Soft Nick Torres, Tumblr Prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: It's Friday and for Special Agents Bishop and Torres, it's so good to be home from work.Requested by the lovely @EnchantedbookLover18 on Tumblr.Prompts: “You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it.” and “Mmmm… no getting up, only cuddles.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	XXOO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnchantedbookLover18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/gifts).



> I threw in a shot of steaminess in there and I really wanted to hide writing that so I hope you like it or else I'm gonna die from embarrassment XD

"Hmm it's so good to be home" Nick groans, flopping onto the couch immediately after putting away both their gear backpack and handing his gum for Ellie to put into the home safe along with hers. It's their routine when they get home, one to deal with the bags, another with their service weapons.

"Come on Nick at least go shower first" Ellie shakes her head at her boyfriend's antics, that gross man, she thought to herself and chuckles lightly. She has to admit though, it's really good to be home with her love after a long day out in the field following leads and chasing suspect.

"I'm tired Ellie, let me be" Nick pouts like a child, eyes following Ellie as she moves around their apartment to get herself some snacks, and two drinks for them. Damn she's so effortlessly beautiful, Nick thinks, a small smile making its way onto Nick's face.

"I was about to invite you to join me later. I guess that's a no then" Ellie says with a smirk on her face when she approaches the couch and hands Nick a beer. 

"Now now sweet cheeks, you know I'm never too tired for that" Nick sits up, skillfully tugging Ellie's hand and pulling her onto his lap without making her spill the drinks she's holding.

"Nick!" Ellie yelps with surprise, relieved when she realizes that no drinks have ended up on their aesthetic fabric sofa. She is not spending her weekend cleaning it.

"Yes baby?" Nick answers in a sweet, innocent tone, taking one of the beer out of Ellie's hand.

"You're ridiculous" Ellie rolls her eye while she tears open the bag of bacon brown sugar chips, adjusting herself on Nick's lap to snuggle comfortably into him.

"But you love me" Nick leans back into the couch, tightening his hold on Ellie's waist while taking a swag from his beer.

"You're lucky I do" Ellie looks up smugly, and reaches up to cup Nick's face with her dirty hand.

"Eleanor Bishop, don't you dare" Nick mock-glares at Ellie, face moving back to avoid Ellie's "attack".

"What? I just want a kiss" And this time, it's Ellie's turn to play the innocent card.

"Oh sweet girl you will be getting that later. But now, you're in trouble" Nick warns with a "dangerous smirk" while taking the food and drink out of Ellie's hand after putting his down.

Ellie squeaks and jumps up from Nick when his hands first make contact to her side tickling her.

"I'm coming for ya" Nick says, giving Ellie a few seconds to put distance between them both.

Ellie laughs delightedly, running away from Nick and into the open kitchen, rounding the counter to buy herself more time.

Nick chases after her with a few strides, nearly catching Ellie by the dining table. Ellie crouches down and dodges from Nick, dashing into their bedroom.

The next time when Nick is close to catching Ellie, the only thing between them is their en-suite bathroom door. Ellie, almost successfully closing it, gasps when Nick slips his own hands in to stop her action. 

"Come on Ellie I've gotcha" Nick raises his eyebrows suggestively, hands applying pressure to the door to tug it open.

"Nah-uh you haven't" But Ellie is not giving up just yet, also applying pressure to the door countering Nick's.

The two of them have a stare-down right at the bathroom doorway for a few moments before a virtual light bulb goes off in Nick's head.

"Ellie..." Nick purrs softly, contouring his facial expression into a soft, pleading, pouting look with wide innocent eyes.

"Yeah? Oh no, uh-uh" Ellie's eyes widen upon the change of Nick's expression, she bits her lips gently to try pulling herself together, **_"You’re making a face. I know that face. It won’t work, I will resist it."_**

"Ellie, baby..." Nick purrs again, adding the pet name and dragging out the last syllable.

Ellie feels like she has melted into a puddle with Nick saying her name and looking at her like this. Her hands on the door go slack, giving Nick the perfect opportunity to completely open the door and captures Ellie in his arms, his chest to her back.

"Nick Torres you cheater!" Ellie exclaims when Nick's arms sneaks around her, already squirming at the phantom tickling.

"It's call tactics babe" Nick holds Ellie in place with one hand, the other going to tickle her.

Ellie's squeak ringing through their bathroom is the the most beautiful sound to Nick's ears now. He pokes Ellie's side here and there just to get more of her laughter.

"Okay, okay, I surrender" Ellie taps against Nick's arm breathlessly, body going limp in his hold. 

"Yeah?" Nick turns Ellie around to they are facing each other right now.

Ellie's face is flushed with all the excitement and laughter, a sheer layer of sweat on her forehead. And Nick couldn't help but to stare at her beauty with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"See something you like there, Torres?" Ellie chuckles at Nick's slightly dumbfounded face, and says.

"Oh you have no idea" Nick shakes his head fondly before leaning in to kiss Ellie on the lips.

It starts out soft and slow, like they are just savouring each other. Ellie hums contently into the kiss, hands climbing up to hook behind Nick's neck; while Nick reaches one hand up tugging at Ellie's hair elastic releasing her pony tail, and the other firmly pressed against the small of her back.

Then it gets heated. Nick couldn't resist the need to feel Ellie's skin anymore and sneaks a hand under Ellie's sweater. Ellie moans at Nick's warm palm on her back, tugging slightly at Nick's hair at the nape of his neck.

"Hmm Nick" Ellie whispers against Nick's lips, hands travelling down to tug Nick's shirt out of his jeans.

Nick moans at Ellie's fingers brushing against his skin right above his belt, and slowly walks forward, backing Ellie up to the counter.

They break apart, catching their breaths, and Nick takes the chance to lift Ellie up onto the marble, stepping to stand between her legs.

"Hmmm you're so beautiful" Nick mutters, sliding both of his hands under Ellie's sweater.

Ellie giggles softly at the slightly tickling sensation, hooking her fingers in Nick's belt loops to pull him even closer to her.

"Kiss me, Nick" Ellie whispers huskily, locking eyes with Nick.

And Nick doesn't have to be told twice.

He leans down and once again captures Ellie's sweet lips, the kiss filled with love and desire, as Ellie fumbles with his belt.

The kiss soon travels from Ellie's lips down to her neck, after Nick yanked her sweater off and flipped her hair to expose a side of her neck.

Shortly after that, other pieces of their clothing join Ellie's sweater on the floor one by one. The kissing and touching never stopped.

By the time they are bare and naked in front of each other, Ellie's is more than aroused. Her body screaming to be please, to be satisfied.

Nick growls, eyes taking Ellie all in. He can never get enough of her, never.

"You're my goddess, you know that right?" Nick whispers lowly into Ellie's ears, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"Nick..." She whimpers, needing Nick to take her this very moment.

"Into the shower?" Nick asks while hooking Ellie's legs around his waist, ready to pick her up at her nod.

Crashing her lips onto Nick's, and securing her arms around Nick's neck, Ellie moans out a desperate yes.

The shower takes way longer that usual. When they step out of it, their finger tips are pruney from how long they stayed under water.

Nick wraps a towel around his waist before wrapping Ellie up with another, picking her up with a swift motion.

Ellie yelps in surprise but she doesn't mind at all. If she's being honest, she is not trusting her legs much right now.

She yelps again when Nick lightly tosses her onto their bed, climbing in right behind to spoon her.

"Niiiiick" Ellie semi-groaned, "we have to put clothes on, and the bathroom--"

Ellie is cut off by Nick's finger against her lips.

"Shhh babe, we can clean up tomorrow. And do you really think we need clothes on, hmm?"

Ellie rolls her eyes, she can hear Nick's smirk just from his tone. But she couldn't disagree with him, can she now?

"Okay, but how about--" She's once again cut off by Nick's finger.

**_"Mmmm… no getting up, only cuddles"_ **

And as if he's trying to make his point, Nick discards their towels and wraps them up in the comforter instead, holding Ellie tighter against his body.

"Hmmm" Ellie closes her eyes on the comfort brought by the thick blanket, and more so Nick's body warmth, "okay I guess, only cuddles it is"


End file.
